Super Space Gordon
'''Super Space Gordon '''is a Halo 3 Machinima series by TGO GMBH. It is named after its main character Super Space Gordon, an over-the-top self declared super hero whose own personnal mission is to kick some ass and save some damsels in distress as he like to call them. Based on intensive special effects, the series is an attempted at mixing humours dialogs and situation with proper action sequences without falling completely into either of these categories while filling an empty spot between dialog-based machinimas and serious action-oriented ones. Background The series takes place in a particular universe strongly separated from the Halo storyline. It has its own codes and set of characters.The presence of Robot Ninjas, secondaries dimensions and outer-space portals hint at a massively different universe from ours. Characters Super Space Gordon The main protagonist of the series is determined to eradicate some Robot Ninjas by any possible means. Much like a future version of Don Quichote, he is self-convinced that any girl is a potential Damsel in Distress and is in need of his urgent help.Very few is known from his personnal story or past except his constant bragging of defeating up to 451 Robot Ninjas at the same time and that he has a real love affair with his quad bike.He is yet to find his ultimate nemesis, a real ennemy that could be killed and would brought him wealth and glory. AKA: SSG, Super-G, Gordy Voice Actor: Danznews The Robot Ninjas The most basic ennemis of the Super Space Gordon universe, they are rather slow, pretty dumb and unable to face Super Space Gordon's awesomeness. But their cheap materials make them very easy and unexpansive to produce which is the reason why they is so many of them in any combat.They don't really talk or express themselves in any other way than a constant robot beeping, yet, when not in attack mode, they manage to whistle some tunes they enjoy. Her/Bounty Huntress An unnamed lethal bounty huntress that Super Space Gordon keep running into and desperately try to save.As a strong independent bounty huntress she feels like no one should or could ever do her a favor. But for some reason she is constantly hasseled by Super Space Gordon who keeps thinking she's a damsel in distress.It appears that she runs a smuggler company dedicated in cheap shurikens whith stickers on them.Her predilection vehicle is definitely an Army Tank she sometimes uses to scare Super Space Gordon. Voice Actor: Taxidermy Girl The Master of Dimensions This enigmatic asian wise person presented himself to Gordon as the Master of Dimensions. But his capacity to actually interact with anyone is largely doubted as he tends to disapear in case of dangerous events. Voice Actor: Gassy Mexican Episode Guide Quotes Episode 1 * "Fantastic combination of in-game footage and special effects... and an entertaining story, to boot." - Louis Wu (Halo.Bungie.Org) * "Awesome, these guys always make entertaining videos. The effects were unique and the action was cool. (...) the vid was completely awesometacular" - jaime98s Episode 2 *"Great work - go watch it" - Louis Wu (Halo.Bungie.Org Episode 4 *"I'm pretty sure this was the product of hallucinogenic mushrooms... or maybe bad egg salad. I'm still not sure what was going on. But I can say it was fun!" - Louis Wu (Halo.Bungie.Org) References Links Internal *TGO GMBH *Machinima External *TGO GMBH website *Official YouTube Show Page *Official Episode list *Youtube's Machinima Channel Category:Machinima